Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of fast logic, and is embodied in the form of integrated circuits on semi-conducting materials of the III-IV group such as gallium arsenide. More precisely, the invention pertains to a logic coincidence gate, a triplet comprising three series-mounted logic gates and the sequential logic circuits, of a programmable frequency divider type, built by means of logic gate triplets of this kind.
Current electronic means that use very high frequency waves, for example radar and telecommunications systems, employ frequency synthesizers in which the programmable frequency dividers play a role which is all the more important as the performances of these dividers must be fitted to the level of the performances of very high frequency equipment and must function at frequencies of greater than 10 GHz.